The Bet
by charjx
Summary: Tony has been acting suspiciously lately. The other Avengers took bets in guessing who is Tony's mysterious suitor.
1. Chapter 1 - The Bet

Clint eyed Tony as he walked out of the room to take a call. Tony had been doing that quite frequently, going out of meetings at times.

Natasha leaned into Clint and whispered. "It's not just you. He's been doing that a lot recently."

"Wonder who he's talking to," said Clint. "He seems to smile a lot while talking."

"New boyfriend?" suggested Nat.

"Or is the old one and that they got back together?" Clint gave a dramatized gasped.

"10 bucks says is a new one," said Nat immediately.

"You're onnnnn."

"Did someone say betting?" said Scott who walked in. "Count me in for double." Giving Nat a piece of 20.

Nat took the money. "On who?"

"Wait - what are we betting on again?"

"We're betting on who's Tony's new boyfriend. You see him over there talking and all smiley? Nat says he has a new boyfriend. I'm betting that he got back together with Steve," said Clint.

"Ahh...I see. Well then, I'll put my 20 bucks on Steve Rogers as well. Who could resist those blue eyes and that ass," said Scott sighing.

"Indeed our Captain does have a great arse," boomed Thor from was immediately shushed.

"You wanna join in on the bet?" asked Scott.

"Off course! I'll bet 25 Midgardian money on my brother Loki, " said Thor, rummaging his pockets for cash. "Now that he has returned and is making amends. I have noticed he is spending a lot of time with fair Tony."

Nat gave Thor an impressed look. "Astute observation, Thor. That would've been my initial guess too. But I'm thinking it's the Doctor."

"Really? Those guys?" said Scott. "But it's Captain America."

"I think it could be Steve," said Bruce who walked in. "I saw him sneaking off in the night. Maybe he didn't want anyone to know they got back together yet." He passed another 20 dollar bill to Nat.

"I don't know about that Bruce. I mean Steve hurt Tony pretty bad the last time. I'm going for the Doc. What about you Sam?" said Rhodey.

Sam shrugged. "It could _really _go either way. I think Steve is not really over Tony. I mean I've seen the way he looks at Tony. Steve's ma man so I gotta back him up," handing a 50 over to Nat.

"We really shouldn't be betting on our friends' love life," said T'Challa, walking into the room with Peter. Now the whole room was subtly-but-not-subtly observing Tony over the phone. The genius playboy billionaire philanthropist paid them no attention and continued smirking over his call.

"Don't you wanna find out who's Tony dating?" asked Clint.

Peter immediately handed a 10 to Nat. She flatly stared at him. "You're not old enough to bet kid."

"Oh come onnnn. I'm gonna put my bet on Doctor Strange anyway."

T'Challa shook his head. "I would not participate in this bet." The others stared at him. "But I would watch and observe how this plays out," he added with a grin.

Clint was already writing on the whiteboard - Steve, Stephen, Loki, with each of the Avengers' names who placed their bet according to candidate and their betting odds. Steve had the payout of 1:3, Stephen had 1:5 and Loki had 1:8.

Peter quickly signaled the others. "Quick! He's done with his call! He's turning around! Hide the board!"

The team quickly shoved the whiteboard into an empty smaller meeting room next to them and closed the door shut.

They saw Tony walking towards them. "What's everyone doing out here in the hallway?"

Thor immediately edged away from the room. "Nothing. It's just err...we found err...there was errr…"

"Cockroach," finished Scott lamely.

"A cockroach," Tony restated flatly. Eyebrows raised at them.

"Yea, Mr. Stark! It was a _big_ one. Came out of nowhere. Bruce even screamed," said Peter.

"Uhh...Yea I did...scream," said Bruce

"Nat and Clint had to exterminate it," finished Rhodey. Everyone nodded together.

Tony folded his arms. "Really? That roach better be the size of Tremors for the Avengers to freak out. Anyways since everyone is out, and I suppose nobody wants to go back in. Meeting is postponed till tomorrow."

The team collectively sighed in relief as Tony walked off. "That was a close call," said Scott.

"No shit Sherlock," said Clint.

"What are we gonna now? And how will we know who got the bet right?" asked Sam.

"We spy on Tony," said Nat. "We have three possible candidates, we just need to take turns to covertly observe who is Tony Stark's new boyfriend."

"Well, all three of them will be back from that mission by tomorrow morning so we'll begin tomorrow," said Rhodey.

**Author's Note: So how did you find this? I've written fics that were more a less in line with canon but now I get to be in denial that Endgame never happened. I wanted to write about the Avengers betting on Tony's lovelife and this is the end result. I'll be updating this every few days. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Trap

Steve Rogers, Doctor Stephen Strange and Loki returned from their mission earlier than expected. They arrived in the night with no one except Friday to greet them.

The trio decided to take a break to drink and toast to their success. They did not want to make a racket and decided to chill in the smaller meeting room with a newly added whiteboard.

"What is that written on the board?" said Loki.

Steve got up and went for a closer look. "Tony Stark's New Boyfriend?" he read.

"Our names are on the board," observed Loki.

"Are they betting on _us_?" said Stephen.

"Seems like it," said Steve. "I wonder if Tony knows about this."

"Pretty sure….Not," said Loki "Though of the three names, they did get one right," he smirked.

Steve eyed Loki and Stephen just rolled his eyes. They all knew who it was. Tony had formed a close bond with all three of them over the years and trusted them with his life. Steve and Loki obviously took the longer route. Steve had since always been truthful to Tony no matter what and earned back Tony's trust bit by bit, day by day. Loki, on the other hand, had saved Tony's ass countless of times over the course of years, slowly redeeming himself to earn a place with the Avengers. Stephen too had been spending a lot of time with Tony as a counsel for mystic arts matters. Tony had since regularly confided in them and even fallen in love with one of them.

Five minutes later, Tony himself was staring at the board. "Cockroach my ass," he huffed.

"They're just curious, Tony. The way of betting is not...ideal but maybe is time you could tell the team," said Steve placing a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"If you want to call them out on it, I would support you too," said Stephen.

Loki stood up. "Well...maybe we can achieve both _and_ have some fun," he smirked.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Steve.

"It's a bet, isn't it? I'm sure that all of Tony's movements will be monitored and the bet will be changed accordingly to whoever is the likeliest candidate."

Tony caught on. "Therefore, since we know, we can have some fun and manipulate those betting odds. Let them sweat a little. Once it's done, I can call on them and also share the news at the same time. I like it," he said grinning.

"The pleasure is _alll_ mine," said Loki.

"When do we start?" asked Stephen.

"Tomorrow," said Steve.

"The game is on," concurred Tony.

"This is going to be so much fun," said Loki.

**Author's Note: Did you expect Tony and gang to be on to the others this soon? Next chapter is a date. XD**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Tour

"Operation TBF, short for Tony's Boyfriend, is a go," said Clint over their private communications channel. The team decided that they would observe Tony for the next three days to see what he does and more importantly, who he is with. They would take turns tailing Tony, balancing with their daily work and the rest gets the latest update via comms.

Today, Sam, Rhodey and Nat were up. Tony left the compound early but he did not take one of his numerous sports cars with him. Instead, he took a very unassuming Beetle, and wore sunglasses with a blue cap.

"Okay, definitely suspicious," said Rhodey.

Sam elbowed Rhodey "Look who is it that just came out."

"I'll be damned," said Rhodey.

Steve Rogers also left the compound riding his motorcycle - wearing sunglasses and a blue cap.

"Do they really think nobody will recognize them in that disguise?" said Rhodey.

Sam shrugged. "Don't look at me. It worked for me the last time," said Nat.

"Cap's just been sighted moving out not long after Tony. We're moving out," reported Sam.

"Roger that. Go get us that intel," said Clint.

They arrived at a museum. "They just went in A World War II museum," remarked Sam.

"Did you just say World War II museum?," gasped Peter. "They're going on a date aren't they?"

"My mannnn," said Scott gleefully.

"Yes, it's _the_ museum. Steve likes to come here," said Nat. She could hear Scott and Clint cheering. "But it doesn't _mean_ anything, we don't know why they're here."

"Isn't it obvious? The disguise, discreetly coming here, the location…" said Clint.

"He has a point though, Nat," said Bruce.

"Let them find out more before we determine anything," said T'Challa.

The trio followed Tony and Steve around the museum. Indeed they met up and began touring the museum, admiring each exhibit while Steve explained the history behind it. Tony looked genuinely interested in Steve. After half of the tour, Steve put his arm around Tony's waist.

"His arm is around Tony's waist," reported Sam. "I repeat. Steve Roger's arm is around Tony's waist. .Not. ."

There were cheers and groans heard in the comms. Rhodey silently face palmed while Nat narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"Wait. Wait. There's more!" whispered Sam excitedly. "Steve's heading to the washroom!"

"And?" asked Clint

"Tony is so checking out Steve's ass!"

" .God!" exclaimed Scott

Nat and Rhodey rolled their eyes. "Oh? Tony is heading to the same washroom too," remarked Rhodey.

They waited for a few minutes. Neither of them came out of the washroom. Rhodey went to the washroom and gently turned the knob. It was locked.

"Wow, I never knew Cap was the type who'd get down in public space," said Clint.

"Ewww, gross!" said Peter.

"He would for _Tony_," said Scott in a sing song voice.

"Oh shut it, Scott," said Rhodey grumpily.

15 minutes later, Tony and Steve left the washroom together as they adjusted their hair and cap.

"I may have gravely misjudged our dear Captain. Looks like I'm about to lose the bet," said Thor.

"The bet is not over," said Nat.

"It isn't?" said Scott incredulously "Isn't it obvious that Tony Stark's new boyfriend is Steve 'America's Ass' Rogers?"

"We still have two more days till the bet is closed," replied Nat confidently.

"If you say so, Nat," said Clint.

"What are the odds now, T'Challa?" asked Rhodey.

"Steve Rogers is in the lead with 1:2, followed by Stephen Strange with 1:8 and Loki at 1:11."

"Operation TBF to be continued tomorrow," said Peter.

Tony looked at his screen display on his sunglasses. "They're gone," he said.

"You think it worked?" asked Stephen.

"I think it worked _spectacularly_," replied Loki on their comms.

"Thanks for the tour Steve. Way better than any tour guide could've done. And your ass still looks amazing by the way. I should know."

Steve laughed. "Anytime, Tony. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Though I may have actually fallen asleep during our time in the washroom," admitted Tony.

"That 15 minutes was just what we needed to let them think what they wanted to think," grinned Steve.

"I just checked the board. I believe the odds are now in your favor Steve," said Loki.

"We'll see about that tomorrow," replied Stephen.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think the odds are for Steve? For Stephen and Loki, those chapters are on its way. **


	4. Chapter 4 - The House Call

The next day, Peter, Scott and Clint were on TBF duty. "Why are we even still on this?" said Scott. "I mean it is pretty obvious who's Tony's boyfriend is from yesterday."

"Because we agreed to three days and three days it is," said Clint. "Though I am looking forward to the payout," he added. Scott high fived Clint.

"Guys, it's not over yet," said Peter.

"You're right, kid. It's not," said Clint.

"Hold up. He's on the move," said Scott. This time Tony took the sports car. He stopped by to pick up pizza and the grocery store.

"Wait, I know that packaging! It's Stark Raving Hazelnuts!" said Peter.

"The Ben and Jerry's ice cream? What is he doing with pizza and ice cream? Another date with Cap?" wondered Scott.

"Not with this location we're about to turn into," said Clint, a hint of worry in him.

"Why? What's there?" asked Rhodey over the comms.

"It's not a what but a who," said Nat smuggly.

"Oh...I know that place," dawning on Bruce.

"He just turned up on the left. Where is he going?"

"177A Bleecker Street," replied Thor immediately.

"And where is that?" said Scott.

"Home of one Doctor Strange," grinned Peter. "I know that place cause I have been hanging out there recently. He has a lot of cool stuff and I'm trying to do magic."

"Good for you, kid," said Clint.

"Humm...maybe he's just dropping off food," offered Scott.

"_Really_ Scott?" said Nat.

"Yea, why not? Maybe after this, he gonna go see _Steve_," retorted Sam.

"We'll see," said Rhodey.

"He's in. Do we sneak in?" asked Scott.

"Guess we'll have to," shrugged Clint as he fired an arrow to the roof, only for the arrow to bounce off. "Guess not. It's warded."

Peter pondered before discreetly shooting his web at the building. It stuck. "I don't think is warded against me since I've been here so often."

"Go ahead kid, get us that scoop," said Rhodey.

Peter climbed through a window on the side. That was his usual hidey hole when he snuck up here to spend more time studying magic than Doctor Strange would normally allow.

He crept up where he could hear laughter and chatter. He hid himself by the stairs, out of Mr. Stark and Doctor Strange's sight.

"How we doing, kid?" asked Clint.

"Mr. Stark came out of the shower, I think, his hair is still wet and he has a towel," whispered Peter.

"Showering at his place," Nat sounded impressed.

"Doesn't mean anything," scoffed Scott.

"It may not meaning anything or it could mean something," replied T'Challa cryptically.

"_Seriously_ man? You're not even betting. Why _are_ you here?" said Sam.

"Because I find it highly amusing," chuckled T'Challa. "And I want to find out as well."

"Okay. Okay. Guys? I'm gonna patch the sound feed live," whispered Peter.

The others could now hear Tony and Stephen. "Enjoying the ice cream Stephen?"

"Not in the slightest," replied Stephen before taking another spoonful.

"Yea take a couple more spoonfuls of the stuff that you oh so hate," said Tony.

"Mm Hmm. I will," said Stephen "Wait - is that my shirt you're wearing?"

"Ha!" Rhodey responded.

"It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean anything," Scott repeated like a mantra.

Tony replied "What if it is?"

"Thief," said Stephen.

"Hello Pot, meet Kettle, Black. Don't think I didn't notice you took my sweatpants last week."

"Yasssss," said Nat who was trying her best to sound low key.

"I'm done for. Again," moaned Thor.

"_Shittttt_. They're wearing each other's clothes? We're done for," groaned Clint.

"I hear some more noise, what are they doing now?" asked Bruce.

"They're watching something. Sherlock I think," whispered Peter.

"The movie or the tv series?" asked Scott "Cause I've watched both and I gotta say I like the movie a little more."

Sam gasped and looked slightly horrified. "The tv series is the gold standard!"

"Is it bad to say I like them both?" said Thor. Everyone was silent. "What? I've had a lot of time on my hands ok? I _know_ some of my Midgardian pop culture _anddd_ I play this new game everyone has been on about - Fortnite."

"You _do_? I play Fortnite too! What's your username?" asked Scott enthusiastically.

"Point Break."

"Noobmaster69."

Thor gasped "It is You! -" before he got cut off.

"Guys, looks like they're snuggled together in front of the tv with pizza and ice cream," said Peter. "Oh no…"

"What is it Peter?" asked Thor concerned.

"I think Levi spotted me," he whispered.

"Who's Levi?" wondered Clint.

"It's the Cloak! Get out of there Pete! Before it tells on you," said Nat.

Peter quickly made his way back to his exit and got out of dodge. He was not sure if Levi actually would tell on him to Doctor Strange but it would just mean Mr. Stark and Doctor Strange would only know that Peter tried to sneak in. Normal by all Spidey standards. They would not know about Operation TBF.

After Peter left for home, Scott and Clint stayed out longer to monitor any movement. After dark, they too head back when it was clear Tony would not be leaving the Sanctum Sanctorum anytime soon.

Back at the headquarters, T'Challa updated the board with the latest score. Stephen spending personal quality time with Tony was definitely an indicator. Stephen was now in the lead with 1:2, Steve with 1:4 and Loki remaining at 1:11.

"Is it too late to change my bet?" asked Bruce.

"Yup," replied Nat smiling.

"It cannot be Strange. I've seen those two bicker," defended Scott.

"Like a married couple?" teased Rhodey. He laughed as he high fived Nat.

"Har...Har… don't celebrate just yet. We still have one more day," said Clint.

"Thank you, Cloak," said Stephen as the Cloak floated away.

"They left. Seems to have worked marvelously," said Stephen smiling at Tony.

"Yes indeed," replied Tony taking another scoop of ice cream.

"The last I heard while passing by the room, they seemed to be arguing among themselves on who they think they got right. The odds have now shifted to Stephen," came in Steve on their comms.

"I love this," said Loki. "And tomorrow is my turn."

**Author's Note: Looks like Tony and co managed to tip the favour to their scales. I have 2 more chapters to go. So do you think is Stephen? Still Steve? Or is it Loki? Slight teaser - the next chapter is called The Ball. **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Ball

There was no movement from Tony for most of the day. He stayed in for most part except for when he wore a dapper tuxedo and hopped into his sports car.

They asked Friday of his schedule and she promptly answered he was attending a charity masquerade ball. However, Friday had no knowledge of who was Tony Stark bringing.

"Could be either Steve or Stephen," reasoned Bruce.

"One way to find out," said Scott.

Bruce, Thor and Scott also dressed up for the ball, conveniently obtaining masks to hide their identities. They saw Tony dancing with another man. The tux with dark green trimmings on the side hugged the other man's body figure perfectly highlighting his height and slender built. His hair was shoulder length and pushed to the back neatly. The emerald green mask was obscuring his dance partner's eyes but there was no mistaking who that is - Loki Odinson.

"Yesssss!" cheered Thor. Scott and Bruce had to shush the God of Thunder's excitement.

"Loki? Really?" scoffs Clint.

"Why not? I mean, like Thor, he is practically a god. Have you seen that guy in a suit? Like _Damn_," said Sam over the comms.

"Looks like somebody has a crush," mused Nat.

"I do not," insisted Sam. "But if anyone can charm the pants off Tony Stark, it's Loki."

"Sam is right you know," said Thor "My brother can charm off anyone's pants, or dress, or a horse for that matter."

"- How's things going? Sorry I didn't join comms earlier, was helping Aunt May with some errands," Peter interjected.

"Well...Tony is now neither with Steve or Stephen. He's with Loki," said Clint flatly.

"Whuttttttt...Mr. Loki?" said Peter mind blown. He pondered a bit "But I guess it makes some sense…"

"How? Enlighten us Peter," said Scott.

"Well, see, Mr. Stark and Mr. Loki have become close friends over the years. Mr. Loki helped out Mr. Stark in tactics and strategies, even navigating in the political climate for the Sokovia Accords. Mr. Stark eventually forgave Mr. Loki for the Battle of New York because he was mind controlled by the Stone."

"Yea, Loki did save Tony's life a lot ever since. And I know they bond over their loss of family and their work to protect this family they have," said Nat.

Clint reluctantly grunted "Well...least they're pretty good dancers. They're so in sync."

As Clint said that, Loki leaned in and kissed Tony tenderly on the cheek. Tony did not shy away and even smirked.

Thor laughed in delight. "You go Brother! And I'm going to win big tomorrow."

"How are we suppose to determine who's his new boyfriend now?" asked Rhodey. "They all seemed pretty likely at this point."

"Except we just saw Loki kissed Tony," said Bruce.

"On the cheek!" said Clint. "I'm not giving into anything other than a smooch on the lips!"

"I second that," said Scott.

"T'Challa, what say you?" asked Nat.

"Hmm...I think it is very difficult to determine at this point. I think we could continue this for another day and monitor," he replied.

"I don't think we have to wait for another day," said Bruce pointing to the duo who snuck out of the ball.

"Quick! Follow them," said Scott.

They followed Tony and Loki at a safe distance until they realized that they arrived back at Headquarters.

At this point, they were joined by the other Avengers, with the exception of Peter who was at home, tipped toed to stand outside of Tony's bedroom. He brought Loki back into his room. The team pressed their ears as much as they dared against the door.

"How does this feel?"

"Oh not there, a little to the left."

"Here?"

"_Ohhh_," Tony moaned, "That's the spot."

The Avengers stared at one another and leaned in some more.

They continued to hear Tony's sighs and moans. "Ahhh...How are you so _good_ at this? This is like god level."

Thor continued to smirk.

"Guys? What's happening?" asked Peter.

"Seems like Stark and my brother are making passionate love," whispered Thor.

"Oh boy."

"Indeed. The score for Loki has shot up to 1:2, with Stephen at 1:6 and Steve at 1:7," replied T'Challa. Everyone sighed collectively with Thor beaming.

"It's late. Let's head back and regroup tomorrow," suggested T'Challa.

They agreed and left Tony with Loki in the bedroom.

"They have all left," said Loki

"How do you know for sure?"

"Well, my brother isn't exactly subtle at spying. I could hear him cheering from a mile away," said Loki rolling his eyes and getting down from Tony's bed.

"Oh but don't stop," pleaded Tony.

"That was the best back massage I've ever had! The tension in my muscles are all loosen up. Why didn't you tell me you were so good at this too?"

"Magic hands, Tony," smirked Loki. "I could do it for you again. All you need do is ask."

"Thanks Loki," Tony grinned.

"That was certainly _quite_ the performance," replied Stephen. "They bought it."

"Yup. And now Loki is set as the likeliest winner," said Steve.

"Should we tell them tomorrow?" asked Loki.

"Yea, we will. _Mayyybee_ after they've had their final betting meeting. I have an announcement to make anyways," said Tony smiling.

**Author's Note: Well how about that? Loki has such magical hands indeed. Anyone wants to change their bet? Next chapter will be the final one to this story. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Love

"Calm down!" said T'Challa.

Everyone in the room went silent, they went through the first hour or so justifying who is Tony's Boyfriend. Granted there was no way of knowing for sure as each candidate had their strong points. The only way was to ask Tony himself. That lead to another hour of cold feet with some of them wanting to jump ship and change their bets.

"Okay, I think given what we've observed for the last three days, we can allow an exception. Everyone has the opportunity to change their bet _Once_. This is it. No do-overs," said T'Challa.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Scott and Bruce changed their bets to Loki. Sam also to Loki "Sorry Cap." They managed to get in some last minute bets from Wanda and Vision who just came back from their honeymoon where they both bet on Steve.

"Boss," chimed in Friday. "There is a meeting with the Team at two today."

"That must be the one," said Tony. "Thanks Friday, we'll be there."

"Sure thing Boss."

Later at two, Tony, Steve, Stephen, and Loki walked into the meeting room full of the Avengers.

"I think this is pretty much a full attendance," remarked Tony.

The team just shrugged and mumbled at the same time various reasons for attending. To Tony's surprise, the meeting went normally. There were no questions on his personal life, everything briefed were strictly business. Off course, that was a different story when the meeting ended.

Everyone quickly piled out of the room except for the four of them, and Peter.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Wait up!" called Peter.

_Off course they'd send the kid_. If it was anyone Tony would be least mad with, it's Peter.

Peter looked nervous. "What's up kid?" asked Tony innocently. The other three stayed in the room with him pretending to be discuss other matters.

"Umm...Well...Oh I don't know how to do this right...so I'll just ask..._whoisyournewboyfriend_?"

"What's that? Say that one more time kid," said Tony.

Peter took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask, who is your new boyfriend? Cause...see...we know you're seeing someone, but we just don't know who it is."

Tony feigned innocence. "That is a very sudden and private question to ask, kid. And what do you mean by 'we'?"

Loki smirked and immediately swung opened the door wide with the Avengers all outside the door froze, caught in the act.

Steve sighed "Come on in guys. We _know_."

The Avengers shuffled back into the room like kids caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"We know about the bet. We saw the board and we were onto you from the very beginning," said Stephen. The dawn of realization spread across all of their faces. _Ohhhhh…._

"Though it was rather fun watching you cheer and squabble among yourselves on the bet," grinned Loki. "Thanks brother for the vote of confidence by the way." Thor grinned back.

"So this was all a show?" asked Scott.

"Well...not quite. I mean I am in a relationship with one of them," said Tony smiling.

The others lit up. _The bet was still on after all._

"For those who chose Loki, I'm sorry but the God of Mischief isn't mine," said Tony.

"But...but...that night of passion…" sputtered Thor in disappointment.

"It was me giving fair Tony a back massage, brother," said Loki.

"And a damn good one it was too," complimented Tony. Loki broke into a rare smile.

"The kiss at the ball?" asked Scott

"For show," replied Loki offhandedly. "Though I don't mind kissing someone as gorgeous as he is, and it was on the cheek, not the lips."

"I knew it!" said Clint.

"By the twist of fate, Loki and I have shockingly become good friends. He, a Prince, and I, Playboy Billionaire, have bonded through lost, betrayal and what not. We're divas who know morally grey decisions very well and he is one of the rare few I'm comfortable talking about it. We have chemistry but ultimately because we tend to be self destructive, we're bad for one another," explained Tony.

"Which is why I warned Tony's _boyfriend_, if he ever hurt Tony, I will hunt him through the Nine Realms and feed him to Jormungand itself," said Loki with a satisfied smile.

"Thank you Loki, for looking out for me," said Tony.

"Okay, so two more left. Both Steve and Stephen are very special to me. One is the co-leader of the Avengers while the other protects the world through magic. They could not be anymore different from one another. Steve is an optimist who believes the best in people while Stephen's snark and wit gives me a run for my money," said Tony. Both Steve and Stephen nodded with a shrug.

"Steve and I, you know our history together, and since the team got back together, we've also talked about it at length on what that meant and could mean for the both of us. We've moved past what was done and I absolutely trust Steve Rogers with my life. It's just that...we've had our shot...it didn't work out due to many issues but it comes down to it that we just see things too differently. Him and I, we have opposite views on almost everything, it's why they say opposites attract. Could we make it work somehow? Perhaps, but it would be difficult. It is who we are at our very core and I don't want to either of us to change for one another," said Tony looking at Steve.

Steve added "And after what we've been through, I only want what's best for Tony. Someone who fully accepts Tony, appreciate and love him for who he is."

"Which leaves us with -" Stephen stood up and took his place next to Tony.

"Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange. This one really came out of nowhere but I suppose love comes to find you when you least expect it. When we started out, the level of snark between us -"

"There's still snark though -"

"Yea will now it has kinda evolved into banter. Our shared similar history, our views. You know it took me awhile to get this one to admit his feelings for me, which is why we haven't exactly shared with the group until now. Stephen was there for me at one of the lowest points in my life and has consistently supported me in every way," Tony held Stephen's hand. The Sorcerer Supreme's hands were shaking but Tony held onto them steadily.

"He loves to push my buttons but in a good way because he knows how far to push me to bring out the best in me. I'd do the same to him. That's how well we understand each other," said Tony sincerely looking at Stephen. "He's a wizard -"

"Sorcerer -"

"And I'm a tech genius. In theory, we could've been worlds apart but somehow we were brought together," said Tony. Stephen did not care what anyone thought anymore. Right now all he wanted to do was kiss his boyfriend, Anthony Edward Stark, and he did.

Despite the public display of affection, the Avengers were happy for Tony who finally found love in his life. After all that he had sacrificed for the universe, it's the least the universe could do. That, and the rolls of cash that was discreetly going through an exchange in hands to those who had won the bet.

**Author's Note: For the record, I do ship all 3 pairings but I went with Doctor Stephen Strange because I felt, for me anyways, it was the choice that made the most sense to me. It has been a blast reading your comments! I hope that you've enjoy reading this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it. =)**


End file.
